You cant get rid of me
by Jackdude3006
Summary: This is based off of Antvenom, Captainsparklez, Notch, me (Jackdude3006), Bashurverse, kermitplaysmc, Syndicate, and a bunch of other minecrafters. I've never done a story like this before and you guys wanted something new. so here we go. Please note that i do not own minecraft, but i really wish i did.


**No explanations to begin. mayb at the end.**

"Did you really expect to get away with it? I mean you are a fucking dumbass."

I look at him with absolute hatred.

"sssssssssssssssssssssssssssss."

"Shut the fuck up." He yells at my partner. "Stupid creeper."

One of my minions shoot an arrow at him.

"Damnit! i got a fucking arrow in my ass."

His partner runs up and stabs my minion. I see fire for a minute and then he dies and becomes just a pile of bones.

"Now what do you have to say?"

I just look down at him.

"Oh right, i forgot, the wither wont talk until we place the final head."

"Hey Antvenom, should we kill him?"

"No, not yet xrpmx13. not yet."

They dont realize that my trap is about to work. one more eye and we all get sent to the end.

Then Syndicate yells for some help.

"I hate this damn update! you kill one zombie, 20 more show up. Fucking help!"

I laugh just a little bit. they tried to get rid of me, yet here i am. I love how i can take conrol of all monsters. Even the wither.

"Who the hell just laughed?"

Everyone in the group looks around for the source.

I watch as Huskymudkips kills another blaze and makes the last eye.

"I got it guys! we can go!"

Captainsparklez takes the eye and places it in the final slot. Then he jumps in. He is followed by Antvenom, Skydoesminecraft, Bashurverse, Huskymudkips, JeromeASF, KermitplaysMC, xrpmx13, cavemanfilms, Syndicate, the Optic gang, The creatures, and many other youtubers.

I silently laugh to myself and teleport all the monsters to the end. Wither skeletons, Skeletons, blazes, Zombies, Pig-zombies, Ghasts, creepers, baby zombies, slimes, magma-cubes, spiders, cave-spiders, endermen, everyone from mo-creatures, and any other monster that is out here in the grand canyon. I place the last head on the wither and send him on his way to the end. I also follow him.

I appear in front of Bashurverse and kill him when he looks at me.

"Bash, what happened?"

"I dont know. It says i was incinerated."

"How?"

"I dont know!"

Uberhaxornova screams at the top of his lungs. "Holy shit! the monsters are here! The monsters are here!"

kermitplaysmc turns around and sees Bash's skeleton and his enchnated diamond armor.

"Um bash, what is your armor doing?"

I laugh as i put on bash's armor and walk towards kermit. I light up my sword with my eyes and run it through him.

"Holy shit! deadlox, i]why is your army trying to kill us?"

"I dont know...Wait! Who did it say kermit was killed by?"

"Um, it says by Watermelon's drip."

"yeah, that was bash's. and he died."

"Holy shit! so that means one of us is killing us?"

I silently come up behind deadlox and cut off his head.

I go through all but 10 of the youtubers in the same manner. Only me, the ender dragon, and the wither are left. I combine all th earmor and all the weapons, and all the loot into my own.

"O my god. We are the last ten. Who the hell has killed us all? I would..." I run my sword through JeromeASF.

Then my nemesis joins enters the end. Notch.

"Holy shit, it is notch."

"Hello there. So, we are the last ten then? Captainsparklez, Antvenom, Skydoesminecraft, xrpmx13, Me (notch), Syndicate, Ragegaming, slyfoxhound, Arcyze, and Jackdude3006."

"I assume so."

Jackdude3006 walks up to notch in his emerald armor. "Hey notch, could this be Herobrine?"

"No, he was removed a while back."

I run up and shoot an arrow through Captainsparklez. His body hits the ground.

I throw my sword and it hits sly in the back and bounces off to kill xrpmx13.

Skydoesminecraft goes to look over at the 3 dead bodies. "Hey guys, you realise that means that there are only 7 of us lef-" I walk over and choke him to death. Arcyze catches a glimps of my eyes and drops dead, due to a heart attack.

"Holy shit." I shoot my bow multipul times and 20 arrows enter into ragegaming.

I run over and rip off antvenom's head.

I decide to speak. "Only 3 left."

Syndicate looks up as i run my sword through his leg.

"Jackdude! help." Jackdude3006 runs over and is about to help Syndicate when i end syndicate's life. Then i knock out Jackdude3006. I throw his body to the ground and smile as i hear his spine snap.

i walk over to notch and smile.

"What's with the glasses, freak?"

jackdude3006 opens his eyes as he is slowly dieing.

"Who you calling freak?"

Jackdude opens his mouth and blood dribbles out. "I told you notch, i told you." His body spasms out and then is still.

i look back at notch and take off my glasses. he exploads in my hands.

I look back at Jackdude3006 and see that he is not fully dead. I walk over to him and speak yet again.

"You cant get rid of me. Ever. I am immortal." i kick his body and start to walk away.

As jackdude3006's eyes close, he watches him leave. and then he dies.

_This is a message to all minecrafters. You cant ever get rid of me. Herobrine lives on forever._


End file.
